A TU LADO
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: No es que no pueda vivir sin ti, es que simplemente no lo deseo... Lo unico que quiero es besar esos labios que me vuelven loco, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, sin ti mi vida no vale la nada...
1. CAPITULO 1

**_A TU LADO..._**

**CAPITULO 1:_ LLUVIA_**

Esta lloviendo. Escucho la fuerte lluvia golpear con fuerza las ventanas de mi oscuro y desolado cuarto; A estado así desde que te marchaste...

Los estruendosos rayos desgarran el nublado cielo nocturno, lo que hace que me pregunte qué estas haciendo; Se que odias este tipo de tormentas, y en ocasiones como esta buscabas refugio entre mis brazos, refugio que yo gustoso te daba, pues soy el único que conoce ese lado sensible y temeroso de quien debe mostrarse fuerte y valiente para poder ser "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico". Sonrío con nostalgia al recordar lo mucho que te molesta que te nombren así.

Se puede escuchar el fuerte viento soplar y chocar contra los diferentes objetos a su paso: Casas, edificios, árboles, etc., pero no me interesa, continuo recostado boca abajo en la cama, intentando en vano percibir tu olor entre las sabanas, pero a pasado tanto tiempo que ahora resulta imposible.

La casa no es lo mismo sin tu presencia, y es que me acostumbre a tu voz, a tu risa, a tu olor, que ahora simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti, necesito sentir tu cuerpo cálido y frágil entre mis brazos...

Ahora la casa es mas fría, y el silencio pesado y sofocante...

No quise gritarte de aquélla forma, no quise tratarte así, es solo que perdí el control ante la situación y no supe como reaccionar, mas se que eso no justifica lo que te dije, la forma en que te trate, se que en aquel momento era cuando mas me necesitabas y yo no supe estar ahí para apoyarte...

No sabes lo arrepentido que me siento, e intentado hablar contigo en el trabajo, en las juntas de la Orden (Por que al conocerte conocí una parte de este mundo que ignoraba, y fue así como decidí formar parte de la Orden del Fénix para estar a tu lado y poder protegerte), pero ahora Weasley y Granger jamás te dejan solo, y mucho menos cuando estoy cercas; Se que lo que menos desean es que sufras mas de lo que ya estas sufriendo, o de lo que de seguro te hice sufrir por decir cosas que no debí... También e notado que cada día que pasa te vez mas cansado y ausente¿A que se debe¿Acaso ese viejo loco te ha impuesto otro de sus rigurosos y locos entrenamientos para tu seguridad? Recuerdo lo mucho que te molestaba que lo llamara así, por que pese a todo, lo aprecias mucho y lo vez como un padre, es por eso por lo que siempre obedeces lo que te dice, y aun que jamás te lo dije, yo también confió en él, por que se que jamás hará nada que para ti sea peligroso...

Algo resbala por mi mejilla: Es una lagrima; Hace mucho que no lloraba, creo que fue desde que te conocí, pero ahora he vuelto a llorar por que ya no estas aquí para alegrar mi miserable vida...

Dentro de algunos días cumplirás años, 19 para ser exactos; No he dejado de pensar en eso y en lo mucho que me gustaría estar a tu lado...

Suspiro cansado, nuevamente pasare la noche en vela: Me pasa cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo que estarás haciendo, si estas comiendo bien o durmiendo lo suficiente, por que se que te preocupas tanto por los demás que a veces no te cuidas tu mismo, o a veces simplemente pierdes todos los deseos de seguir adelante, y eso me preocupa, pues se que a nadie se lo dirás, y si aparte Dumbledore te esta volviendo a entrenar, estarás mucho mas cansado y demasiado débil para defenderte si alguien intenta atacarte...

Otro rayo. No sabes lo mucho que detesto no poder estar a tu lado, y todo por defender a alguien que no merecía la pena, y a quien creía que era un orgullo llamar: Padre...

Lo odio a él y a todo lo que me recuerda que soy un Malfoy, pero a tu lado jamás fui eso, tú me enseñaste y me diste la confianza para dejar de ser un Malfoy y comenzar a ser simplemente Draco. Hiciste mucho más que solo eso, me diste la oportunidad de demostrar quien soy, me recordaste que aun soy un ser humano capaz de sentir, y también me amaste...

Suspiro de nuevo y cierro los ojos en un vano intento por conciliar el sueño, aun que se que a estas alturas ya es imposible, simplemente no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, y la verdad es que no quiero...

Suena el teléfono; De pronto surge en mi mente una idea, quizás puedes ser tú que por fin estas dispuesto a escucharme y perdonarme, así que con ese pensamiento me levanto y contesto...

No eres tú, es Snape que me dice que los Mortífagos están atacando un poblado muggle y los de la Orden necesitan ayuda para detenerlos.

- Voy para allá – cuelgo el teléfono sin dejar a Snape decir nada mas y me levanto de la cama con un gesto cansado y triste. Me había acostado con todo y ropa pues no me sentía con el ánimo suficiente de ponerme el pijama, simplemente intentaba dormir y sacarte de mis pensamientos, pero inclusive dormido sueño contigo...

Tomo la varita que se encuentra en la mesa de noche junto al teléfono y me dirijo al closet para ponerme una capa que me proteja un poco de la lluvia, es ahí cuando una nueva esperanza alcanza mi atribulado corazón, lo mas seguro es que a ti también te hallan llamado, y como todo buen Gryffindor, acudirás a ayudar.

Sin perder el tiempo me pongo la capa y me desaparezco con un solo objetivo: Ir a aquel pueblo a ayudar, y a intentar hablar contigo...

* * *

Bien, se que es muy cortito comparado con los que acostumbro a escribir, pero creo que puse lo necesario para explicar la situacion...  
No estoy segura de continuarlo, asi que por favor dejen su opinion en un Review yasi sabre si le sigo n.n

Cuidance!

P.D: Mira Malfoy, aqui tambien llora Draco! n.n


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2:_ TRISTE SOLEDAD_**

Llueve. No me gusta que llueva, y se que es tonto viniendo de quien debe ser valiente para convertirse en "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico" , pero aun soy humano, aun que ya no estoy seguro de que eso sea un consuelo...

Abrazo fuertemente una almohada contra mi pecho cuando ese rayo desgarra con incontenible furia el oscuro cielo nubloso; Muy pocos saben que este tipo de tormentas me asustan: Ron llamo hace rato para preguntarme si estaba bien o deseaba compañía por un rato... Es el mejor de los amigos, él y Hermione siempre se preocupan por mi, pero no podía aceptar, prometí que seria fuerte ante ellos, ya han sufrido bastante por estar a mi lado, así que simplemente le agradecí y rehusé diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero no es verdad, nada esta bien, absolutamente nada¿Y sabes por que? Por que ya no te tengo, por que ya no estas a mi lado para apoyarme de la única manera en que tu sabias, inclusive con una solo marida eras capaz de tranquilizarme cuando me veías desde lejos.

En ti encontré el consuelo que buscaba y que ni Ron o Hermione supieron darme, lo cual es curioso si recordamos que jamás pudimos soportarnos en la escuela, pero todo cambio entonces, como todo cambio ahora.

No me arrepiento, ni un solo momento me e arrepentido de todas esas veces que te dije que te amaba, por que era verdad, y aun lo es, aun te amo, pero no puedo estar a tu lado, no cuando consideras traición lo que hice... ¿Sabes? Jamás quise que pensaras eso, pero en verdad te necesitaba, en verdad necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado...

Quizás fue injusto de mi parte... No lo se y no me importa, o quizás si me importa y no quiero aceptarlo, por que si no me importara no estaría pensando ahora en eso, y no pasaría la mayor parte del día dándole vueltas al asunto en lugar de ponerme a trabajar o a ayudar a la Orden del Fénix.

Otro rayo. Aprieto mas fuerte la almohada, pero es en vano, por que por mas que la abrace, jamás serás tu...

Quizás había veces que por diferentes circunstancias no podías darme palabras de animo, pero sin duda tu sola mirada decía todo cuanto necesita saber, aun sin usar palabras, pues sabia que estaba ahí, pero ahora...

Inclusive perdí la noción del tiempo que llevo aquí recostado sin hacer otra cosa que mirar el techo de este cuarto frió y oscuro que no guarda otro sentimiento que el de la soledad... Soledad por tu ausencia...

Escucho el teléfono sonar en la parte exterior de la habitación, pero estoy cansado y no deseo ir, solo quiero seguir aquí, intentando fingir que no existo, intentando olvidarte, aun cuando se que es imposible.

El teléfono continuó sonando incansablemente, y lo único que puedo hacer para disminuir su ruido es cubrir mi cabeza con una almohada, pero entonces una idea surge entre mis atribulados pensamientos, quizás eres tu, quizás por primera vez no es la Orden que solo llama para pedir mi ayuda en el campo de batalla, y es eso lo que me obliga a tomar fuerzas y levantarme para ir a contestar.

Pero como era de esperarse no eras tu, si no Hermione que me avisaba lo que yo ya suponía, y como siempre pedían mi ayuda¿Qué acaso no comprenden que lo que menos deseo ya es luchar? Yo se que tu lo sabes, por que tu fuiste el único que me dio consuelo y supo darme fuerzas para levantarme y seguir.

- Descuida, voy para allá – cuelgo el teléfono y regreso a mi cuarto para ponerme una capa que me cubra un poco de la lluvia, por que ni siquiera el pijama me había puesto, había llegado directo a acostarme, necesitaba dormir, pero esa maldita lluvia solo conseguía recordarme a cierto rubio que jamás e podido sacar de mi mente.

Me pongo la capa y verifico mi aspecto en el espejo: Me regresa una mirada cansada y vacía aquel chico delgado y pálido de cabello revuelto y verdes ojos algo rojos que se refleja en el. Me tallo los ojos para quitarles el ultimo rastro de aquellas lagrimas.

- Bien sabes que es tu culpa – me reclama el espejo con mirada llena de reproche. Quizás si en ocasiones anteriores mi reflejo no hubiera tomado vida propia para opinar o hacer gestos que yo no hacia, entonces me habría asustado, pero en el mundo mágico todo podía pasar, incluyendo el echo de que mi reflejo cobrara vida propia.

Le sonrió levemente, intentando ocultar aquel sentimiento que me embarga al saber que quizás tenía razón, por que por alguna razón siempre la tenía, y ahora seguro no era la excepción...

Me separo del espejo y me preparo mentalmente antes de desaparecer para ir en ayuda de la Orden. Se lo que todos harán cuando llegue, se lo que todos pensaran, y por mas que lo odio, se que deberé seguir aquélla rutina que se ha vuelto para mi tan cansada como mi propia existencia... A ti fue al que jamás pude engañar, tu eras el único que con solo mirarme sabias que tenía algo, y eras el único capaz de tranquilizarme y levantarme el animo... No saber cuanto te extraño...

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios rompiendo el silencio que se a formado en el cuarto, al tiempo que desaparezco...

* * *

Ok, pues ya subi el segundo capitulo. Se que tambien es corto¿Pero apoco no les gusta? A mi me encanto n.n

Y Malfoy, no le digas Dumby, se llama: Dmbledore ¬¬ Y pues ya viste que no pude resistirme a la tentacion de subir el siguiente capitulo n.n


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3:_ SOMBRA DE LO QUE FUE..._**

Draco apareció en un bosque a 20 metros de donde se encontraba el pueblo. Hasta ahí se podían escuchar los gritos de terror de los Muggles y las voces de magos que gritaban diferentes hechizos y maldiciones.

Sin perder el tiempo se apresuró a llegar al pueblo. También llovía, pero eso fue lo que menos le importo al rubio, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Harry, y en como estaría...

Cuando llegó a los limites del pueblo pudo ver a los Muggles corriendo hacia el bosque en busca de lo que sin duda seria un refugio seguro a aquel fenómeno que escapaba a su realidad, pero no les prestó atención y varita en mano se dirigió a buscar a los de la Orden sin bajar la guardia ni un solo momento.

No tardó mucho en verlos: Varios de los miembros de la Orden luchan en una batalla encarnizada contra los Mortífagos que los superan en numero, así que los de la Orden debían pelear con mas de 2 Mortífagos a la vez, ya que los demás se encargan de evacuar el pueblo y conducir a los Muggles a un lugar seguro.

Tampoco presto mucha atención a eso, pues lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada al _Chico Dorado_. Era algo que llevaba haciendo desde que ambos se separaron: Apenas llegaba al campo de batalla y lo primero que hacia era buscar a Harry, sintiéndose molesto al no poder acercarse, al no poder ayudarle, al no poder protegerlo...

Un Mortífago se acerco por detrás a Draco, pero un conjuro que provino de la izquierda lo congelo a mitad del camino.

- ¡Presta atención Malfoy, es peligroso que te quedes ahí parado! – le reprendió Tonks que en aquel momento se batía con 3 Mortífagos a la vez, aun que era notorio que ya no podía mas...

- Lo siento – respondió Draco dirigiéndose a ayudarla.

Aun cuando se encontraba peleando, en la menor oportunidad que tenía intentaba buscarlo con la mirada, sin embargo no había rastros del _Chico Dorado_¿Acaso no lo habían llamado¿O tal vez no quiso acudir, quizás Dumbledore no quiso que fuera o lo esta entrenando en algún lugar mas seguro...

- ¡No lo veo Ron! – la voz de Hermione llego hasta oídos de Draco, quien se volteo de inmediato buscándolos con la mirada, pues sabia que si Hermione estaba ahí, eso quería decir que Harry también, pues ni Hermione ni Ron podían acudir a los enfrentamientos contra los Mortífagos si no estaba Harry con ellos, pues era el deber de ambos estar a su lado para protegerlo, cosa que Dumbledore les había dejado muy claro cuando los 3 ingresaron a la Orden...

- ¡Tranquilízate Hermione! – le pidió Ron acercándose hasta ella – No debe de andar muy lejos, hace poco estaba aquí. ¡Ya se! Busca a Lupin y avísale, yo lo buscare – Hermione asintió y se separo del pelirrojo mientras este a su vez se alejaba entornando los ojos.

Aquello le dio mala espina a Draco, pues si Harry no estaba con ellos, eso quería decir que nuevamente se había alejado, seguramente cansado de que lo cuidaran como si no fuese capaz de defenderse por si mismo mientras ellos arriesgaban sus vidas para mantenerlo seguro y lo mas lejos posible del peligro... Sabía como se sentía y no podía culparlo, a él también le molestaría que lo dejaran continuamente fuera de las batallas argumentando que aun no estaba listo y que tenía que prepararse más, o que cuando lo dejaran pelear, lo mantuvieran lo más lejos posible del peligro...

El caos poco a poco comenzó a extenderse y la tormenta no cesaba, aun que por un lado eso resultaba bueno, pues apagaba los incendios que los conjuros desviados ocasionaban al chocar contra las casas o los árboles, además, los de la Orden ya casi habían evacuado a todos los Muggles del pueblo, mas como siempre, para Draco eso pasaba a segundo plano, pues lo que mas le apuraba era encontrar a Harry, sobre todo al saber que Ron y Hermione lo habían perdido de vista nuevamente... Era peligros que estuviese solo...

Ante la mirada estupefacta y aterrorizada de varios miembros de la Orden, enormes figuras se alzaron entre las casas y detrás de los Mortífagos.

- ¡Gigantes! – grito Neville mientras brincaba hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe de uno de aquellos enormes monstruos. Neville había ingresado a la Orden del Fénix poco después que el Trío Dorado, y aun que aun era algo olvidadizo y torpe, sin duda había mejorado mucho, eso sin mencionar que Ron y Hermione lo ayudaban a entrenarse cada vez que podían.

Al parecer la presencia de los gigantes dio la confianza necesaria a los Mortífagos, pues habían comenzado a usar las maldiciones imperdonables, mas los miembros de la Orden habían encontrado una manera de combatirlas, sobre todo la mas peligroso, pues cuando alguien se las lanzaba, lo que hacían era simplemente desaparecer y aparecer en algún lugar seguro desde el que pudieran desarmar a su oponente...

Dumbledore seguía firme en su postura de capturar a todos los Mortífagos con vida, y aun que al inicio Draco no participaba de esa ideología, con el tiempo y la ayuda de cierto chico de negros cabellos revueltos, logro comprender y apreciar la vida tanto propia como ajena... Aun que eso no le quitaba las ganas de usar el Avada Kedabra contra aquellos malditos enmascarados.

- ¡Harry! – grito Ron aliviado de encontrarlo por fin al tiempo que corría a ayudarlo, pues el Gryffindor se batía en duelo con un Mortífago, aun que aquello parecía mas una disputa personal que un duelo en el que se busca salvar la vida de algún inocente.

Aquellos ojos verdes como la esmeralda ocultos tras las gafas, resplandecían de furia y cólera, mientras cada movimiento que trazaba el Gryffindor parecía efectuado por el mas experto de los duelistas en el mundo mágico... Eso fue lo que le dio a Draco una pista de quien era la persona que se escondía tras la mascara, pues era la única aparte de Voldemort, capaz de sacar de sus casillas al Gryffindor, obligándolo a pelear como jamás lo haría contra cualquier otro mago, además, era una persona a quien el Slytherin se avergonzaba de alguna vez haber llamado tía: Era Bellatrix...

Uno de los conjuros repulsares de Harry le dio de lleno en la cara tumbándole la mascara y confirmando las sospechas de Draco: Era Bellatrix, y miraba con odio y burla al _Chico Dorado_.

- Muy astuto Harry, por lo menos ahora pareces ser capaz de dañar un poco a tu oponente¿Acaso Dumbledore sigue sin permitirles usar las maldiciones imperdonables¿O es que son demasiado buenos para usarlas? – Harry apretó fuertemente la varita, mirando y fulminando a aquélla mujer con la mirada; Claro que era capaz de usarlas, Snape se las había enseñado por petición de Dumbledore, quien al parecer creía que las necesitaría en su enfrentamiento contra Voldemort, pero le había advertido no usarlas contra nadie, de hecho le había dicho que si tenía alternativa, mejor no las usara y así lo había hecho, nadie sabia que era capaz de utilizarlas y hacerlas funcionar tan bien como cualquier otro Mortífago.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – exclamo sin deseos de contestar, solo con un objetivo en mente: Si no podía matarla, entonces la capturaría, la capturaría y la regresaría a Azkaban, aun cuando él mismo tuviese que custodiar su celda por la eternidad para evitar que escapara de nuevo.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada mientras creaba un escudo que la protegió de aquel hechizo.

- Eres tan tonto como mi primo y al igual que él morirás: _¡Avada Kedavra!_ – Sin saber por que, Harry cerró los ojos, casi como si meditara si en verdad debía quitarse del camino de aquella maldición o permitirle terminar lo que hace 18 años comenzó...

Sintió unos brazos aferrarlo por la cintura al tiempo que ambos desaparecían y la maldición se estrellaba contra el suelo en el sitio en que Harry había estado parado.

- ¡Maldición Harry, no vuelvas a hacer eso! – exclamo Ron cuando ambos reaparecieron detrás de una casa lejos de todo aquello; Estaba rojo, aun que Harry no sabia si era a causa del coraje o de la preocupación - ¡Te pudo haber matado¿Qué rayos pensabas! – Harry no respondió, por que lo que le habría gustado responder habría hecho estremecer a su amigo y no quería preocuparlo más.

- Lo siento – respondió mirando hacia el suelo, maldiciendo que su amigo fuera mas rápido que aquélla maldición...

- ¡Harry, Ron! – Hermione corría hacia ellos y Lupin la seguía. Ambos estaban pálidos y parecían sumamente preocupados.

- ¿Qué sucedió¿Están bien? – pregunto Lupin cuando llegaron.

- ¡Dios santo Harry¿Por qué no te moviste¡Te pudo haber matado! – le reprocho la chica mirándolo preocupada, pero nuevamente Harry prefirió apartar la mirada.

- Lo siento – repitió torpemente.

- Será mejor que regresen a casa... – los 3 miraron a Lupin asombrados.

- Pero... –

- Casi todos los Muggles han abandonado este pueblo, así que nuestro trabajo termino. Y creo que necesitas descansar – agrego mirándolo con dureza para evitar que protestara mas.

Harry maldijo en voz baja, odiaba que todo mundo lo tratara así, pero no podía culparlos cuando él mismo sentía repulsión hacia su propia existencia. _"Das lastima" _se burlo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, pero no podía quejarse, por que sabia que era verdad.

- Descansa Harry, te hace falta – le aconsejo Lupin tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

Durante los últimos años Harry había crecido mucho, aun que no era mas alto que Ron, que aun le sacaba cercas de 5 centímetros.

- Nosotros te acompañaremos – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole con ternura mientras lo tomaba dulcemente de la mano, mas Harry fue incapaz de devolver aquélla sonrisa que su amiga le regalaba; Se sentía como un verdadero estúpido.

- Creí que dijiste que... –

- Mañana hablaremos de eso Harry – le interrumpió Lupin con dureza. No estaba enojado, pero debía hacerle comprender que lo mejor era retirarse ahora que podían.

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunto mirándolo inseguro, mas Lupin comprendió el enigma que esa pregunta encerraba.

- Descuida – le respondió sonriéndole cariñosamente – En cuanto regrese les daremos la retirada para que regresen a sus casas. Y yo mismo me encargare de que todos se vayan – añadió al verlo poco convencido.

Harry intento sonreírle, aun que en el estado en el que se encontraba, ya era mucho si podía conseguir otro gesto que no fuera el de vacía tristeza...

- Todo ira bien, Harry – le animo Hermione sonriéndole.

Como odiaba que la gente le sonriera esperando recibir a cambio algo que ya era incapaz de hacer, pero más odiaba que la gente se tragara aquellos gestos falsos de felicidad...

Le sonrió levemente.

- Todo ira bien, Harry – le dijo Lupin dando un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que los 3 amigos desaparecían en medio de la basta tormenta.

Quizás a nadie le importara, o quizás nunca nadie lo sabría, pero en aquel momento en el que los 3 desaparecieron, el único pensamiento del Gryffindor fue cierto rubio que estaba peleando en algún lugar entre la multitud, mientras deseaba y anhelaba con el corazón estar a su lado, sin saber que el Slytherin pensaba y anhelaba lo mismo...

* * *

Hola!

Bien, el tercer capitulo esta arriba, espero quesea de su agradon.n

Muchas gracias a **Aya Malfoy** y **Sumino-Sham** por sus comentarios... Cuidence!


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4:_ EL DESTINO_**

Harry Potter llego al Ministerio de Magia algo mas tarde de lo normal, cosa que ya tenía a sus amigos bastante preocupados.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde! – le pregunto Ron en cuanto lo vio ingresar al Cuartel General de Aurores. Hermione iba a su lado mirando a Harry escrutiñadora.

Los 3 habían ingresado a trabajar en el Ministerio como Aurores tras terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero no habían sido los únicos del colegio en lograr lugares entre los Aurores que últimamente y gracias a Voldemort y sus seguidores estaban atestados de trabajo. Unos ojos grises seguían con detenimiento los movimientos y gestos del _Chico Dorado_ mientras este se dirigía a su cubículo acompañado de Hermione que no dejaba de observarlo y de Ron que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas.

- ¡Nos tenias preocupado! – le espeto molesto mientras Harry se dejaba caer sobre su cómoda silla con gesto aburrido y bastante cansado - ¡Pensamos que te había pasado algo malo! –

- Ya déjalo en paz Ron – intervino por fin Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo – Harry ya sabe lo mucho que nos preocupamos por él, así que has el favor de dejar de molestarlo – Ron le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento y se cruzo de brazos volteando la cara al lado opuesto de donde ella estaba, pero Hermione simplemente lo ignoro y volvió su atención en Harry – Estas algo pálido¿Te sientes mal? – le pregunto en voz un poco mas baja y mirada llena de preocupación.

- Estoy bien Hermione – respondió levantándose un poco de su cómoda silla para ver sobre la pared de su cubículo. Draco agacho la cabeza inmediatamente al ver al Gryffindor mirando hacia donde él estaba.

Ambos cubículos quedaban justo enfrente, pero eran separados por una hilera de cubículos.

- Harry... – Neville tropezó con un montón de ejemplares de El Profeta que estaba tirados en el cubículo continuo al de Harry. Varias cabezas se asomaron de los cubículos cercanos para ver que era lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Estas bien, Neville? – le pregunto Hermione levantándose apresuradamente para ayudarle.

- Lo siento Neville – dijo Ron recogiendo los ejemplares avergonzado – Estaba buscando algo de información y olvide recogerlos –

- Si bueno... – Neville tenía toda la cara roja, aun que Harry no sabia si de la vergüenza o del golpe.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí? – le pregunto Ron una vez que termino de guardar sus ejemplares. Como era lógico, Neville no trabaja en el Cuartel General de Aurores que estaba en la segunda plata (Departamento de Seguridad Mágica), él trabaja en la sexta planta (Departamento de Transportes Mágicos) en la Dirección de la Red Flu.

- ¡Ah, si! – dijo Neville recordando el motivo que lo había hecho ir hasta ahí – El señor Ministro me pidió que te diera esto Harry – y le entrego una carta con el sello indiscutible del Ministro.

- ¿Y ahora que querrá? – pregunto Ron mirando la carta.

- Ni idea – dijo Harry mientras la abría.

Los 3 guardaron silencio mientras Harry leía.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Hermione cuando termino de leer y doblo la carta.

- Quiere hablar conmigo – dijo tras un suspiro – Dumbledore y Remus están con él –

- ¿Y de que crees que quiera hablar? – pregunto Ron confuso, mas Harry se encogió de hombros, sabia perfectamente de que era de lo que hablarían.

- Será mejor que vayas Harry, no es bueno dejar al Ministro y a Dumbledore y Remus esperando – le aconsejo Hermione con dulzura mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro en señal de animo.

Harry se levanto, pero antes de irse volvió a mirara al cubículo que ocupaba el rubio y que ahora es encontraba vació. Suspiro y salió del Cuartel General de Aurores rumbo al elevador.

* * *

Odiaba verlo así, no lo soportaba, pero tampoco tenía el valor para acercarse, no soportaría que el ojiverde lo rechazara, aun cuando se lo mereciera por todo lo que había dicho...

Respirando hondo se levanto de su asiento sin llamar demasiado la atención y salió del Cuartel General de Aurores; Sabia que Harry había recibido aquélla carta del Ministro, lo cual quería decir que no tardaría en salir, y esa era la oportunidad que buscaba, entonces podría hablar con él, por que estaba seguro de que ni Ron ni Hermione lo acompañarían, ya que estando dentro del Ministerio, se daba por sentado que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, así que no necesita a su escolta de inseparables amigos.

Caminó por el pasillo sin parecer demasiado ansioso, aun que la verdad no había ni necesidad, pues e pasillo estaba casi desierto.

No tardó casi nada en salir Harry con la carta apretada en la mano y la mirada fija en el suelo. Pensando.

- Necesitamos hablar... – le dijo saliendo de su escondite y parándose delante de él, aun que el Gryffindor tardo un poco en comprender lo que sucedía. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, Malfoy – le dijo por fin mirándolo con el odio reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, pero sobre todo, acentuando su apellido, cosa que en verdad le dolió a Draco.

- Tu sabes que si – le dijo tapándole el paso para que no se fuera.

- A menos que sea de trabajo, no veo de que otra cosa podemos hablar y como no estamos trabajando en e mismo asunto, es lógico que no tenemos nada de que hablar – sabia que estaba siendo injusto y muy frió, pero no quería escucharlo ¿O si?

- ¡Tienes que escucharme, Harry...! –

- Ya dijo que no desea escucharte Malfoy – la voz de Ron Weasley sobresalto a ambos chicos que se volvieron para ver al pelirrojo acercarse con paso firme hasta donde estaban.

- Ron... –

- No estoy hablando contigo, Weasley – se apresuro a decir Draco recobrándose y empleando aquel tono venenoso.

- ¿Acaso no te basto con lo que hiciste la ultima vez? – Harry bajo la vista al suelo mientras su amigo se ponía entre él y el rubio – No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarlo, así que mejor déjalo en paz o me las pagaras –

- No te hagas el héroe Weasley, no te queda – le dijo sin poder contenerse, usando aquélla ironía tan altanera que solía emplear cuando se sentía agredido u ofendido por alguien...

- Vamos Harry, te acompaño – fue todo lo que dijo Ron, y tras dirigirle una mirada asesina al rubio, tomo del brazo a Harry y lo jalo hacia el elevador que acababa de abrirse.

Harry se dejo conducir torpemente hacia el interior del elevador.

- ¡Sabes que tenemos que hablar, Harry! – grito Draco mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban frente a él.

* * *

- No lo escuches Harry, ese imbécil solo trata de reparar el error que cometió – dijo Ron mientras el elevador bajaba.

Harry permaneció en silencio contemplando el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto su amigo mirándolo preocupado.

- Si, estoy bien – mintió hablando con una voz falsamente tranquila.

- Escucha Harry, a mi no me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad a ese maldito, pero tampoco me gusta verte así – Harry levanto la vista y contemplo a su amigo que le sonreía ampliamente con gesto fraternal – Si crees que vale la pena darle una oportunidad de explicarse hazlo, ni yo ni Hermione nos opondremos, pero antes de cualquier cosa te pido que lo pienses bien, no nos gustaría verte sufrir de nuevo por su culpa, no lo merece –

- A veces creo que se preocupan demasiado por mi, que se olvidan de ustedes mismos – le dijo sintiéndose algo incomodo al tocar ese tema.

- Tu no te preocupes por eso Harry, ya te lo habíamos dicho y aun lo mantenemos, eres nuestro amigo y no permitiremos que nada malo te pase, y si no, pues por lo menos no permitiremos que sufras tu solo – ambos sonrieron al tiempo que las puertas se abrían y les mostraba el Atrio.

- Bien, hemos llegado – dijo Ron permitiendo a su amigo salir primero para salir de inmediato tras él.

* * *

No había pasado mas de media hora desde que Ron y Harry habían salido del Cuartel cuando todos los pertenecientes a la Orden fueron convocados de emergencia por Dumbledore.

Poco a poco y sin llamar demasiado la atención, los miembros de la Orden que trabajaban en el Ministerio fueron desapareciendo para reaparecer a la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts, lugar donde se reunían cuando eran convocados por Dumbledore.

La Orden se conformaba ahora de 5 divisiones encargadas de diversas cosas, entre ellas proteger a los Muggles y pelear contra los Mortífagos en donde había dos divisiones a cargo de Lupin y Kingsley; Auxiliar a los heridos en batalla era una división comandada por Pomfrey; Obtener información de la Orden Tenebrosa era la división a cargo de Snape, y entrenar a los nuevos reclutas era una división a cargo de la profesora McGonagall.

Por lo regular eran convocados solo por los jefes de sus respectivas divisiones para hablar sobre la nueva información que la división de Snape tenía, para trazar planes de batalla o para acudir a alguna batalla, pero cuando eran convocados por Dumbledore, todos debían dirigirse al castillo sin perder el tiempo, pues debía tratarse de algo de suma importancia...

¿Qué paso? – se apresuro a preguntar Neville acercándose a Hermione cuando la vio ingresando a los terrenos del castillo apresuradamente.

- No tengo ni idea, pero dado que el profesor Dumbledore nos convoco, seguro que es algo de suma importancia. ¿Has visto a Harry o a Ron? – le pregunto mirando hacia ambos lados en busca de los mencionados.

- No – respondió Neville siguiéndola con algo de torpeza.

Pronto, todos se dirigieron a una de las mazmorras que había ocultas dentro del castillo; Atravesaron pasillos que no eran concurridos por el alumnado y que hacia pasar su estancia en aquel lugar inadvertida. Al poco rato llegaron a una sala enorme en la que se encontraba una gran mesa circular.

- Sentémonos – le indico Hermione a Neville mientras tomaban asiento.

Draco entro justo detrás de ellos y se acomodo en una de las sillas no muy lejos de la chica, pues sabia que Harry y Ron no tardarían en llegar y se sentarían junto a ella.

- Buenas tardes Hermione – saludo Lupin sentándose aun lado de la chica.

- Buenos días profesor Lupin – respondió la chica devolviendo el saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

Era verdad que ya no era su profesor, pero ahora era el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del colegio.

- ¿Usted sabe por que nos convocaron, profesor? – pregunto Neville curioso.

- Me temo que no Neville, me encontraba dando clases cuando recibí el llamado – respondió Lupin que parecía igual de curioso que muchos de los presentes.

Ron y Harry ingresaron a la sala de reuniones de la Orden justo detrás de Justin y Parvatil que platicaban animadamente: Ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio y pertenecían a la división a cargo de Kingsley.

- ¿Qué paso? – les pregunto Hermione cuando se sentaron a su lado derecho.

Ron parecía muy emocionado, mientras que por el contrario Harry parecía desconcertado.

- En un momento te enteraras – le susurro Ron al tiempo que Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall ingresaban a la sala de reuniones y la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

Había mas de 200 personas en aquélla enorme sala, todos reunidos con el único fin de proteger a la gente y detener a Voldemort...

- Buenos tardes a todos – saludo Dumbledore sentándose en su cómoda silla.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo y aguardaron a que comenzara.

- He convocado una reunión de emergencia para tratar asuntos sumamente delicados, y entre ellos se encuentra la formación de una tercera división de Ataque/Defensa que estará a cargo de Harry Potter... – al escuchar aquello la sala se lleno de murmullos y mas de una persona volvió su mirada hacia Harry que estaba hundido en su silla deseando desaparecer.

- ¿Cómo! – exclamo Hermione en un susurro mirando a Harry asombrada - ¿Eso es verdad? –

Por unos instantes las miradas de Harry y Draco se encontraron: Aquellas orbes verdes reflejaban resignación, mientras que las orbes grises reflejaban miedo y confusión.

- A mi también me asombro cuando lo escuche – confeso Ron sonriendo divertido ante la reacción de la chica, lo cual ocasiono que Harry apartara la mirada del rubio y la volviera a donde estaban sus amigos – Pero Dumbledore dice que Harry ya tiene la experiencia necesaria y confía en él para guiar a la nueva división... – Ron dejo de explicarle a Hermione, pues en aquellos momentos Dumbledore había vuelto a hablar.

- Se que a muchos les asombra mi decisión, inclusive Harry me pidió que la pensara mas detenidamente, pero debo decir que dado los resultados que ha mostrado en estos últimos 2 años, considero que debe comenzar a dirigir su propia división. Esta decisión también surgió a raíz de que las dos divisiones anteriores ya tenían un numero muy elevado de magos, lo cual dificultaba dirigirlos o en todo caso mantener la discreción al reunirse; Se que muchos de ustedes querrán pertenecer a la división de Harry, así que quienes quieran ayudarle deberán dejar su nombre en este pergamino... – señalo el pergamino y una pluma que la profesora McGonagall acababa de colocar en la mesa – ...Y luego se les avisara si se les dará su cambio de división... –

* * *

Quizás nada causo mas impacto que saber que Harry Potter por fin tomaría el mando de una de las divisiones para participar mas directamente en aquélla guerra; Al finalizar la junta muchos fueron los que se pararon para escribir su nombre en el pergamino con la ilusión de pelear en la división de el gran Harry Potter.

- ¡Vamos Ron! – le apresuro Hermione para poder escribir su nombre en el pergamino, momento que Harry aprovecho para salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar, todo aquello lo había mareado y no deseaba que le preguntaran nada al respecto, pues estaba seguro de que en cuanto muchos terminaran de escribir sus nombres se le acercarían para querer hablar con él.

Aquello fue un alboroto y tardaron mas de 30 minutos, sin embargo también fue necesario otro trozo de pergamino, pues prácticamente todos querían pertenecer a la división de Harry, sobre todo los miembros de la Casa Gryffindor que estuvieron con él durante sus años en el colegio.

Por supuesto que Draco también se apuntaría, pero lo haría hasta el final, cuando todos los demás se hubiesen ido, no deseaba llamar la atención, muy pocos eran los que sabían de la relación que habían llevado él y Harry, la mayoría pensaba que eran solo amigos...

- Veo que también piensa apuntarse, joven Malfoy – comento Dumbledore al verlo acercarse y tomar la pluma.

- No importa lo que pase, quiero estar a su lado para protegerlo – respondió Draco inclinándose sobre la hoja para escribir su nombre.

- Que así sea pues... – dijo Dumbledore tomando el pergamino y la pluma en cuanto Draco hubo acabado.

* * *

Aquella tarde Harry no regreso al Cuartel General de Aurores, pues estuvo con Dumbledore escogiendo los nombres de quienes conformarían la nueva división a su mando.

Había muchos nombres que Harry conocía, de hecho la mayoría de lo que conformarían su división era gente que conocía perfectamente de años atrás, mas lo que le asombro fue cuando Dumbledore agrego a Draco a su división sin siquiera pedirle su opinión como había hecho con el resto de los miembros.

- Sin duda son muchos los que quieren estar con Potter, por no decir todos – comento McGonagall mientras contemplaba los pergamino en donde se habían apuntado y lo comparaba con el pergamino en donde estaban los que habían sido aceptados.

- Es verdad – afirmo Dumbledore mientras transcribía uno de los nombres – Pero debemos recordar que la mayoría de los que estudiaron junto con Harry se unieron a La Orden del Fénix con la única intención de pelear a su lado –

- Sin duda tendrás que esforzarte, Potter – le dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándolo con severidad como si aun fuera uno de sus estudiantes.

- Lo se profesora McGonagall, aun que sigo pensando que quizás... –

- Ya te lo dije Harry, estas completamente preparado para esto, solo debes de tener confianza en ti mismo – le interrumpió Dumbledore mirándolo seriamente con aquélla serenidad que solo él poseía.

- No se, me siento nervioso de saber que tendré que proteger a toda esa gente que estará bajo mis ordenes cuando ni yo solo soy capaz de protegerme – explico Harry suspirando resignado.

- Descuida Potter, yo se que lo harás bien – le animo la profesora McGonagall dándole una palmadita en el hombro – Pero también creo prudente que recuerdes que si algo malo pasa durante una batalla no es tu culpa, pues todos los que entran a La Orden saben que pueden morir en cualquier momento, así son las guerras, arriesgas tu vida por salvar la de los demás y no se puede evitar –

- Es verdad Harry, no podemos evitar que la gente muera, pero podemos evitar que maten a gente que no debe morir aun, por eso peleamos, por eso arriesgamos nuestras vidas, y todos los que están en La Orden son concientes de ello, así que no pienses que es tu culpa si alguien de tu división muere en batalla, así son las guerras, lo que intentamos es que terminen pronto – parecía muy fácil como Dumbledore lo decía, pero Harry no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo¡Por dios! Ni siquiera era capaz de cuidarse él solo y ahora tendría que cuidar a cuanto¿20¿30? Sin duda la vida apestaba...

* * *

Al legar la noche Harry se dirigió a cenar a casa de Ron y Hermione, y durante la cena comentaron sobre las personas que conformarían la división que ahora él comandaría; Lógico fue que el nombre de Draco Malfoy salió a flote en aquélla conversación como en muchas otras.

- ¡Ese maldito en tu división! – exclamo Ron molesto.

- ¡Baja la voz, Ron! – le atajó Hermione mirándolo con severidad.

- Dumbledore me había estado pidiendo opinión al escoger a los miembros de la división, pero cuando llegamos al nombre de Draco él simplemente lo anoto – comento Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras encajaba el tenedor en una papa asada y la mordía.

- A lo mejor Dumbledore cree que Malfoy podría ayudarte – opino Hermione con sensatez.

- O a lo mejor ese viejo ya se volvió loco... – Hermione le dio un pisotón a Ron por debajo de la mesa al decir aquello.

- Mira Harry, se que con Malfoy pasaste un mal rato, pero sabemos que Dumbledore jamás hace las cosas solo por gusto, sus razones debe tener – le dijo aprovechando que Ron estaba ocupado mordiéndose el puño para no gritar.

- Y comprendo eso Hermione, pero¿Por qué nunca explica cuales son sus razones? – objeto Harry antes de volver a morder el resto de la papa que le quedaba en el tenedor.

- Eso no lo se Harry, pero debemos confiar en él... Como siempre – le dijo mirándole resignada.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Por fin termine... Lamento la tardanza, es que en verdad es complicado esto de intentar actualizar 3 Finc's al mismo tiempos... Bueno, en realidad son 4, pero actualizo mas rapido que Malfoy¿Verdad que si, Malfoy? n.n_**

**_Y muchas gracias a: gabykinomoto por su comentario, a mi tambien me gusta Harry de Uken.n_**

**_Bueno, los dejo por que tengo otros dos Finc's que actualizar antes de que me coma el tiempo como a cierta persona que conozco n.n Se cuidan mucho! Saludos!_**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5:_ VOLVER A EMPEZAR_**

_Estimado señor Malfoy:_

_Se le informa que su solicitud ha sido aceptada y ahora forma parte de la nueva división a cargo del señor Harry Potter. Su nuevo jefe le informara cuando y en donde será la primera reunión._

_Atte: Albus Dumbledore._

Draco sonrió sutilmente y guardo la carta en el cajón de su escritorio; Estaba contento de formar parte de la división de Harry, pero también sabia que mucho de eso se lo debía a que Dumbledore le había ayudado.

- ¡Mira Harry! – exclamo Ron acercándose al escritorio de su amigo con una carta en la mano mientras le sonreía sin poder ocultar su alegría. Aquélla carta contenía casi lo mismo que la de Draco.

- Veo que Dumbledore ya mando las cartas a los miembros de mi división – dijo Harry tomando la carta de su amigo para leerla y saber que decía.

- ¿Y entonces cuando será la primera reunión? – pregunto Hermione acercándose a ellos con su carta en la mano y una gran sonrisa.

- Aun no lo se – confeso regresando la carta a Ron – Aun hay muchas cosas que necesito arreglar antes de la primera reunión... –

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites Harry, por algo somos tus amigos – le recordó Ron sonriéndole con aquélla fraternidad que Harry tanto le agradecía.

- Así es Harry, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos – afirmo Hermione sin dejar de sonreírle también con fraternidad.

- De hecho si voy a necesitar su ayuda – admitió Harry sonriéndoles avergonzado.

- Tu solo di amigo – le dijo Ron.

- En realidad para ti aun no tengo nada listo Ron, pero quisiera saber si Hermione podría ayudarme con el control de la unidad – dijo mirando a Hermione.

- Por supuesto amigo – respondió la chica mirándolo radiante de alegría.

- Lo que necesito es que hagas algún sistema para podernos mantener comunicados y saber en donde se encuentran nuestros elementos mientras estén trabajando en alguna misión – le explico Harry.

- Descuida, te entiendo perfectamente Harry – le dijo Hermione que ya comenzaba a planear como hacer lo que su amigo le pedía.

- Ahora que lo pienso Ron, me gustaría que les preguntaras a Fred o George si saben de algún lugar para instalar la nueva división; Debe ser un lugar amplio pero que no llame la atención... –

- Te refieres a un lugar como el de la base de Lupin¿Cierto? – Harry asintió – No te preocupes entonces, ahora mismo me pongo en contacto con ellos –

- Gracias – les dijo Harry a ambos.

- Por algo somos tus amigos – les dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ron había recibido la respuesta de sus hermanos gemelos que se habían puesto a buscar un lugar perfecto para la nueva base de Harry, así que esa misma tarde Ron los llevo al lugar que sus hermanos le habían indicado.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Harry al ver la deplorable fachada de aquélla casa de dos pisos a donde Ron los había llevado.

- Se ve... A punto de colapsarse – opino Hermione sin saber que era lo mismo que su amigo pensaba.

- Fred dice que podemos arreglarla con algunos conjuros y que inclusive podríamos esconderla como esta escondido el cuartel central de la Orden del Fénix – les explico Ron mirando la casa algo inseguro.

- Entonces será mejor que entremos a verla – convino Harry sintiendo que el cuanto la puerta se abriera, la casa se vendría abajo.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Harry pensó que era un milagro que la casa no se hubiese colapsado antes, sin embargo también se dio cuanta de que era bastante amplia y ahí cabria sin problemas los miembros de su división.

- Fred y George están muy contentos por haber sido aceptados en tu división – comento Ron mientras se adentraba en la casa.

- Ayer me tope con Ginny y también parece muy emocionada por formar parte de tu división, Harry – dijo Hermione deteniéndose en las empolvadas y ruinosas escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Tras un movimiento ondulante de la túnica, la chica desapareció para reaparecer en el segundo piso.

- A mi me parece que el lugar es perfecto – opino Ron regresando del amplio patio trasero.

- Creo que Ron tiene razón Harry – apoyo Hermione cuando volvió a aparecer en el primer piso – Solo necesitaremos aplicarle algunos hechizos y será lo suficientemente resistente y segura para que la división se reúna aquí –

- Si, creo que tienen razón – acepto Harry regresando de un amplio salón en el que cabrían cercas de 50 personas sin empujarse – Puedo pedirle a Dumbledore que me ayude a ocultarlo como el cuartel central –

Así que esa misma tarde Harry llevo a Dumbledore al que seria su nuevo cuartel y le pidió que le ayudara a ocultarlo como el cuartel central de la Orden, cosa que Dumbledore hizo usando el _Fidelius_ y usando a Harry como el guardián secreto.

- ¿Cuándo estará listo? – pregunto Dumbledore mirando el lugar con curiosidad.

- Según Hermione en dos días podremos celebrar la primera reunión – respondió Harry caminando al lado de Dumbledore – Hay algunas cosas que aun debemos arreglar para que sea un lugar mas.. Eh... Habitable – Dumbledore asintió sonriendo.

* * *

_Caldero Chorreante, habitación 677; Hoy, 6:30 de la tarde._

_O.F_

_D-3_

Draco guardo la nota sin saber que pensar al respecto, pues sabia que la nota había sido enviada solo a los miembros de la nueva división al mando de Harry, por ello la abreviación: D-3, sin embargo también sabia que en el Caldero Chorreante no había ninguna habitación que pudiera albergar a tantas personas y sabia que la división de Harry contaba con mas de 30 miembros según lo que escucho hablar a Hermione, aparte que ninguna habitación podía ser lo suficientemente seguras como para tratar temas relacionados con la Orden del Fénix, de ahí la abreviación: O.F.

Suspiro y termino de guardar sus cosas para dirigirse al lugar indicado, mas antes de salir dirigió una ultima mirada al escritorio vació de Harry: Hacía exactamente 2 días que no se presentaba a trabajar, pero como Ron y Hermione no parecían alarmados ante este hecho, dio por sentado que ellos sabían en donde estaba y que estaba bien, además, lo mas seguro es que lo vería hoy.

* * *

- ¿Cómo van las cosas Hermione? – pregunto Harry al ingresar a una de las habitaciones que habían sido designadas para que Hermione mantuviera el control de los miembros que integraban la división de Harry.

El lugar era uno de los mas amplios de aquella casa que ahora en verdad parecía un centro de concentración para planear batallas; Tenía diversos instrumentos que servían tanto para detectar la mágia oscura como para rastrear al enemigos o en su defecto a los miembros de la división.

- Hasta ahora todo va bien, Harry – le informo mientras seguía contemplando un enorme mapa que se encontraba pegado a la pared y que les mostraba todos los lugares de Londres; Había sido un invento muy útil de parte de Hermione, quien había simulado en su mayoría El Mapa de Los Merodeadores, aun que este les indicaba con puntitos de luz verde a los Mortífagos cuando aparecían, y con puntos de luz roja a los miembros de la división.

Les había costado mucho lograr que aquel mapa funcionara, pues los Mortífagos son magos inrastreables así que tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a Snape, y basándose en la Marca Tenebrosa fue que lograron que el mapa pudiera identificar la mágia usada por los Mortífagos y a ellos mismos. Otro problema fue como mantener en contacto a todos los miembros de la división al tiempo que los tenían bajo rastreo con ayuda del mapa, pero Hermione lo arreglo usando unos broches que indicaban la posición de cada miembro y al mismo tiempo servían para mantenerlos en contacto entre ellos; Eso le recordó a Harry las monedas que usaron cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts y estaban involucrados en lo del el Ejercito de Dumbledore (E.D). Sin duda Hermione era una bruja muy inteligente.

Como era peligroso que una gran cantidad de magos y brujas se reuniese en un determinado punto en medio de la guerra, Harry pensó que podrían dividir a los miembros y citarlos en 3 puntos distintos para luego traerlos a la nueva base en Transladores y así impedirían llamar tanto la atención del enemigo, lo cual a opinión de Hermione fue una gran idea por parte de su nuevo líder.

Uno de los primeros problemas con los que se toparon, fue que al hacer el Sector de Rastreo e Información, ya no podían contar con Hermione para las misiones, pues ella tenía que permanecer en la base para poder mantenerlos al corriente de el lugar donde el enemigo se encontraba, al igual que de proporcionarles la información necesaria para poder capturarlos o huir sin sufrir perdidas de ningún tipo, por suerte para Harry había 3 personas disponibles y deseosas de entrar cuanto antes en servicio para la división, era por eso que en aquel momento, tres puntos rojos brillaban en diferentes partes del mapa anunciando que Ron, Fred y George se encontraban en su misión de traer a los miembros sanos y salvos a la base.

Ron iba a encontrarse con una parte de los miembros en el Caldero Chorreante, Fred iba a encontrarse con otra parte en Cabeza de Puerco, y George iba a encontrarse con los que faltaban en el anden 9 ¾.

- ¿Alguno se a comunicado? – pregunto Harry sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, pues hasta entonces comprendió lo que significaba estar al mando de un ejercito real en donde vidas humanas podían perderse si algo fallaba.

- Solo Fred, pero lo hizo por que quería ver como funcionaban los comunicadores – le informo Hermione haciendo un gesto reprobatorio por la conducta inmadura de Fred.

Harry solo sonrió divertido mientras contemplaba el broche en forma de ave fénix con las alas expandidas como si estuviese apunto de emprender el vuelo; Hermione lo había hecho para él, pues según le dijo, el comunicador debía ser mas representativo en el líder de la división. El resto de los comunicadores tenía la figura de una "F" en dorado.

* * *

- Bien, creo que ya estamos todos – comento Ron cerrando la puerta tras él mientras volvía a revisar la lista que Hermione le había dado para asegurarse de que no faltaba nadie.

- Ya era hora comadreja, el aire se nos estaba acabando y no bastaba con el que entraba cada vez que abrías la puerta – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y sonriéndole con aquel aire burlón y altanero que solo él sabia como emplear para hacerlo ofensivo.

- Lamento que nuestro plan no te sea cómodo Malfoy, por desgracia fue la única manera que Harry encontró como mas segura para que llegaran sanos y salvos al nuevo cuartel, así que si tienes alguna queja, arréglala con él – le respondió fulminándolo con la mirada en una clara advertencia de que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a su amigo.

- Paren de discutir los dos – ordeno Tonks que sabia que si no los detenían ahora, terminarían en una verdadera batalla varita en mano.

Ron le dirigió una ultima mirada de advertencia a Draco y enseguida presiono el broche con la "F" dorada.

- Ya estamos todos reunidos Hermione, necesito que me des luz verde – dijo sin mirara a nadie en particular mientras volvía a revisar su lista.

Todos a excepción de Draco lo miraron asombrados, preguntándose si el pelirrojo había perdido la chaveta.

- Todo esta listo Ron, Harry abrirá el portal en cuanto actives el Translador – algunos contuvieron la respiración al escuchar la voz de Hermione saliendo claramente por aquel broche que parecía ser un comunicador.

- Gracias – respondió Ron para después volver a apretar el broche. La comunicación había sido cerrada.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Tonks sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

- Un nuevo sistema que Harry le pidió a Hermione que desarrollara para nuestra división – explico Ron sin darle importancia mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel y lo ponía en el centro de una desvencijada mesa – Ahora quiero que todos se acerquen de uno por uno a leer este papel y lo memoricen; Después podremos irnos –

* * *

Harry hizo un movimiento con la varita y en el centro del amplio recibidor se formo un portal lo suficientemente grande y espacioso para permitir la entrada de un grupo mas o menos grande.

Una descarga eléctrica que rodeo el portal le anuncio que el primer grupo había logrado pasar las barreras mágicas de protección y que en aquellos momentos su mágia estaba siendo reconocida por uno de los conjuros de detección que había usado Dumbledore para que solo los miembros de la división pudieran ingresar sin morir en el intento, y por la corriente mágica que se mezclaba con el aire sabia que aquel grupo era el que estaba a cargo de Ron.

Un resplandor blanco precedió al sonido de varios magos y brujas que cayeron al suelo con ruido sordo al no poder soportar el efecto que aquel proceso de detección de mágia junto con el Translador ocasionaban.

- Listo – anuncio Ron sonriendo de pie al igual que muy pocos de los que habían logrado soportar aquello.

- Buen trabajo Ron – le felicito Harry contemplando que entre los que aun estaban de pie se encontraba Draco.

Un agujero se formo en su estomago, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada, pues en aquel momento otra descarga eléctrica rodeo el portal avisando de la llegada de un segundo grupo que dentro de pocos segundos llegaría al recibidor.

- Apártense de ahí que esta por llegar el grupo a cargo de Fred – aviso Harry a los magos y brujas que aun seguía en el suelo.

A los pocos segundos un resplandor blanco anuncio la llegada del segundo grupo, y al igual que en el de Ron, algunos de los magos y brujas cayeron al suelo sin poder evitarlo, pues aquel proceso de detección mareaba mas de lo que ya lo hacía el Translador por si solo.

- ¡Aquí están, jefe! – anuncio Fred sonriendo orgulloso – Sanos y salvos –

- Yo no diría sanos... – dijo uno de los magos mientras salía de la vista de todos agarrándose el estomagó y tapándose la boca con una expresión clara de mareo.

- ¡El baño es la segunda habitación a tu derecha! – le informo Fred sonriendo divertido.

- Buen trabajo, gracias Fred – le dijo Harry justo cuando una tercera descarga eléctrica en el portal anuncio la llegada del grupo a cargo de George.

* * *

A los pocos minutos, todos los integrantes se encontraban sentados a lo largo de la amplia mesa redonda que se encontraba en la espaciosa sala que usarían para sus reuniones y en donde Harry les hablaba sobre como se manejaría la nueva división.

- Por eso tendremos esto – les dijo mostrándoles las insignia – Me imagino que ya han de haber visto a Ron, Fred y George usándolos: Son comunicadores que nos permitirán mantenernos en contacto si por cualquier causa debemos separarnos, aparte de que por este medio Hermione podrá avisarnos en donde se encuentra el enemigo con ayuda del mapa que ha creado para este objetivo – varios de los miembros murmuraron emocionados.

- ¿Los llevaremos todo el tiempo? – pregunto Neville sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo que ese instrumento le causaba.

- Claro que Longbottom, resultaría bastante sospechoso por que no solo serias tu quien llevaría el broche – objetó Tonks mirando con desaprobación al chico, quien se encogió de hombros ruborizado.

- Tonks tiene razón, este comunicador solo lo usaran durante las misiones – indico Hermione levantándose para que todos le prestaran atención – Pero deben traerlo siempre con ustedes por que será la manera de avisarles si se les necesita en la base – un nuevo murmullo de excitación recorrió la sala.

- Trabajaremos en conjunto con las otras dos divisiones como se había estado haciendo hasta el momento a la hora del combate y la defensa – les informo Harry atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos los presentes – Sin embargo también contaremos con nuestras propias técnicas en conjunto. Por otro lado creo prudente informarles que la experiencia sufrida cuando atravesaron la barrera era solo para que el campo de protección reconociera y registrara su mágia para permitirles el paso en un futuro sin necesidad de estar alzando la barrera, ya que eso puede resultar peligroso para la base –

- Menos mal que solo fue por esta vez – murmuro en voz baja el mago que después de atravesar la barrera, se había ido directo al baño. Varios de los que lo escucharon no pudieron evitar reírse, cosa que lo hizo ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

- Ahora, Hermione nos hará el favor de darles a cada uno un comunicador – anuncio Harry mientras Hermione se ponía a repartir los comunicadores que tenía en un saquito tinto – También deben recordar que solo podrán usarlo cuando estén cumpliendo alguna misión para la Orden, pero que siempre tendrán que tenerlo con ustedes –

* * *

Cuando la junta finalizó, algunos se apresuraron a regresar a sus casas mientras que otros daban un paseo por la nueva base.

Draco por su parte se dirigió hacía donde Harry se encontraba hablando con Ron y Hermione, aun que la idea de que esos dos estuvieran ahí no le hacía mucha gracia.

- ¿Qué quieres hurón? – pregunto Ron poniéndose a la defensiva cuando lo vio detenerse frente a ellos.

- Tranquilízate comadreja – respondió Draco con su usual tono burlón y altanero – Solo hago lo que me aconsejaste: Resolveré mis quejas – Ron estaba por decir algo que seguramente seria ofensivo, pero Harry se le adelanto.

- Basta los dos – dijo sin mirar a ninguno en particular pues estaba revisando unos papeles que Hermione le acababa de entregar - ¿De que quieres hablar, Malfoy? –

- De algo privado – se limito a responder mientras ocultaba el dolor que le causaba el hecho de que Harry lo llamara por su apellido con aquélla fría indiferencia.

- Sígueme – fue todo lo que le dijo Harry mientras se alejaba de sus dos amigos.

- Pero Harry... – Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron para que no dijera nada mas y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se sentara en la mesa.

Ambos entraron a una oficina que por lo que Draco pudo ver, era la que estaba destinada para el líder del escuadrón.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto sin mirarlo mientras caminaba en dirección a su escritorio. Su voz era fría e indiferente, cosa que se clavaba en el pecho de Draco como dagas filosas.

- Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió – le pidió sujetándolo del brazo para impedir que se alejara.

- De eso no es necesario que hablemos – respondió con frialdad mientras aquellos ojos verdes centellaban con coraje y dolor.

- Tu sabes que si es necesario Harry, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte... –

- ¿Explicar que, Draco! – le interrumpió mientras se soltaba; Ahora su voz era un reflejo del dolor y el coraje que sus ojos mostraban - ¿El por que decidiste darle credibilidad a tu padre y no a mi¡O quizás el hecho de que decidieras defenderlo después de lo que sucedió! –

- Por favor Harry, escúchame... – le suplico Draco sintiendo su alma desgarrase ante la furia y dolor que Harry le profesaba en aquel momento – Se que fue una estupidez, no hay día que no me reproche por haber intentado defenderle sabiendo que era culpable de todo lo que se le acusaba, pero también era mi padre Harry, el hombre que para mal o para bien me crió y me educo... – tras un abatido suspiro, Draco lo soltó y bajo la mirada con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas contenidas, lo que menos deseaba era ver aquélla frialdad en los ojos de la persona que amaba, no lo soportaría.

Permanecieron en un incomodo silencio durante algunos segundos; Harry le contemplaba desde el lugar en el que se había quedado parado, debatiéndose entre el deseo de romper la distancia y besarlo, o mantenerse en donde estaba y negarse a escuchar lo que sea que le iba a decir.

- Yo... Te escuchare... – dijo por fin con voz suave.

Draco levanto la mirada incrédulo: Aquellos ojos esmeralda le miraban con ternura, la misma ternura que solían mostrar en los viejos tiempos, cuando nadie mas que él estaba dispuesto a creerle, pero ni entonces ni ahora le importaba que los demás no le creyeran, mientras él no dudara de lo que decía, los demás no importaban.

- Gracias – murmuro abrazándolo sin poder contenerse, pues ahora tenía una oportunidad para justificarse, una oportunidad para ser escuchado, una oportunidad para volver a empezar...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, lo que pasa es que que me atore en algunas partes del Finc... Espero que les guste esta parte... Intentare actualizar mas pronto n.n_**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6:_ LO ÚNICO MALO ES DEJARSE VENCER_**

Harry tomo asiento en el cómodo sillón negro e invito a sentarse a Draco, mas éste prefirió permanecer de pie, al menos así tardaría menos en salir corriendo de la oficina si hacía enfadar al Gryffindor. Sabia que se jugaba todo en esta explicación y no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse o lo perdería, y quizás esta vez seria para siempre, cosa que no soportaría.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Harry con una voz tranquila que no le esperaba escuchar, cosa por la que se obligo a mirarlo, mas la verde mirada lo contemplaba con la misma tranquilidad que reflejaba su voz, cosa que le sorprendió aun mas.

- Harry... Yo... Es que... Lo que intento decirte es que yo... - ¡Genial, le daban la oportunidad de explicarse ¡Y no sabia que demonios decir, lo peor de todo era que si continuaba así, Harry pensaría que se estaba burlando de él o que no tomaba las cosas con seriedad, cuando lo único cierto era que estaba muy nervioso y no recordaba nada de lo que había estado practicado para cuando este momento llegara.

Harry prefirió no decir nada y continuo observándolo, ya que sentía que si hablaba lo pondría mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, aun que si era sincero consigo mismo, no necesitaba de una excusa que justificara las acciones del hombre que estaba de pie frente a él, le seguía amando y eso bastaba para perdonarlo solo con que se lo pidiese, aun cuando sabia que eso no le haría mucha gracia a Ron, aun que ello no le importaba y sabia que su amigo a final terminaría por aceptar su decisión, siempre había sido así.

- Lo siento... – la voz de Draco lo saco de sus cavilaciones y sus verdes ojos se posaron en los gris metálico que brillaban con pena y profundo dolor – No estuvo bien lo que hice Harry, me comporte como un verdadero estúpido al defenderlo aun sabiendo que era culpable de todo lo que se le acusaba¡Demonios, incluso intento lastimarte! – se detuvo en aquel punto para ver si Harry quería decir algo, mas al ver que éste no tenía intención de interrumpirlo, tomo aire y continuo – ...Lo cierto es que pese a que sea un maldito y un asesino, sigue siendo mi padre... Me duele aceptar que hay una parte muy en el fondo de mi que aun lo quiere, pero estaría mal si lo negara, él me crió durante años, quizás con las mas estrictas reglas, quizás obligándome a ser lo que durante años fui, quizás con ideas erróneas, pero a final de cuentas me crió y no puedo evitar que una parte de mi lo quiera... – volvió a interrumpirse para mirarlo, pero nuevamente Harry permaneció en silencio observándolo con seria tranquilidad, cosa que comenzaba a desesperarle, pues no sabia si en verdad lo estaba escuchando o únicamente lo estaba escuchando por compromiso – En verdad me gustaría que lo comprendieras Harry, que entendieras por que hice lo que hice... Quizás si hubieses conocido a tu padre, comprenderías algo de lo que trato de explicarte... –

- Si no conozco a mi padre es por culpa de gente como Voldemort o tu padre – le corto repentinamente Harry con una voz filosamente fría, advirtiéndole que había cometido un claro error al hacer mención de aquello.

No dijo nada, por un lado Harry tenía razón, por otro, ese comentario le había molestado de sobremanera y había estado apunto de responderle con algo desagradable, pero debía contenerse, si cometía otro error estaría en serios problemas, además, lo que menos necesitaba era darle mas razones al Gryffindor para odiarle, demonios, aquello si que era difícil.

- No intente decir eso Harry – le dijo a modo de disculpa mientras intentaba mantener el tono neutro, cosa que ya le estaba costando algo de trabajo.

Harry por su parte no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándole mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, pues aquello en verdad le había dolido, aun cuando sabia que esa no era la intención del rubio frente a él.

- Jamás quise dejarte en segundo plano o que pensaras que no me interesaras Harry, eres lo mas importante en mi vida – continuo Draco al verle que no decía nada – Fue gracias a ti mi miserable vida cambio, tu me diste una razón para continuar, me regresaste las ganas de vivir y me enseñaste que aun podía dar y recibir amor, cosa que creí que jamás volver a ser capaz de hacer... Eres lo mas importante, sin ti mi vida no vale nada, tu lo eres todo, eres mi mundo y fuera de ti no me queda nada Harry, en palabras jamás podría expresar lo mucho que te quiero, es imposible... – con algo de vergüenza miro a los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry, quien le contemplaba impasible, ocultando a la perfección sus emociones... O quizás era que no sentía nada¡No, no podía pensar así, moriría si eso fuera cierto, no lo podría soportar.

- ¿Por qué no me buscaste? – ahora la voz de Harry parecía dolida, aun cuando sus ojos no mostraban nada.

- Me imagine que debías estar muy molesto... Y yo estaba confundido, no comprendía por que le protegí... Supongo que me sentí como un maldito traidor a tu confianza y decidí alejarme para pensar y poder ordenar mis ideas – respondió moviéndose inseguro, creyendo ahora que había sido una completa estupidez no buscarle, no tratar de reparar nada.

- Me dolió que no me buscaras para solucionar las cosas – esta vez, la verde mirada expresaba exactamente la tristeza que su voz reflejaba, cosa que hundió el corazón de Draco comprendiendo el daño que le había ocasionado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

- Te suplico que me perdones – le dijo sentándose a su lado y tomándole las manos suavemente para besarlas.

- Prometiste que no me dejarías solo nunca... – murmuro con voz ahogada, la pronunciación de aquellas apalabras que el rubio le había dicho hace algunos años, le dolían enormemente a recordar lo solo que se había visto obligado a vivir cuando él se fue.

- No quería... Lo siento mucho... – se disculpo abrazándolo fuertemente sin poder evitarlo. Era verdad, él se lo había prometido, y aun que también se sintió enormemente solo, esa no era excusa suficiente para faltar a su promesa.

Al sentirse rodeado por aquellos fuertes brazos que siempre le habían hecho sentirse protegido y seguro, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran por su rostro, se sentía contento por poder estar nuevamente con él, pero debía estar seguro de que no volvería a pasar nada como eso, no quería volver a sentirse así, no lo soportaría.

- Me excluiste de tu vida – comento con la voz ronca ante los sollozos reprimidos.

- Una gran estupidez de mi parte... – respondió inmediatamente Draco alejando con cuidado al moreno para poder mirarle a los ojos, cosa que éste ultimo quería evitar vanamente, pues Draco le tomo por la barbilla con cuidado y le obligo a verle – Además, jamás podría excluirte de mi vida por que tu eres mi vida Harry, sin ti no ha nada, si no estoy contigo no tengo vida, no tengo nada – Harry sonrió levemente, cosa que hace mucho que no hacía, y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

- ¡Te extrañe mucho, grandísimo imbécil! – le reprocho sintiendo que el rubio aferraba el abrazo y lo traía mas hacía él.

- Te quiero mucho, Harry, eso nunca lo dudes, sin ti no tengo nada, y no quiero otra cosa que no sea estar a tu lado – le susurro al oído mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucedió¿Qué te dijo el hurón ese? – pregunto Ron en cuando ingreso al despacho de su amigo seguido de Hermione, justo después de que un sonriente Draco saliera.

- Cállate, Ron – le pidió la chica mirando escrutadora el rostro sonriente de su amigo. Sonrió sabiendo lo que había sucedido y agradeciendo internamente a Malfoy por haberse dignado a disculparse, pues lógico era que ninguno podía vivir sin el otro y era una completa estupidez mantenerse alejados por orgullo o cualquier otra cosa cuando se amaban de aquélla manera tan intensa.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – insistió Ron indignado por que Hermione lo callara, pero reparando también en la sonrisa que había en el rostro de su amigo, misma sonrisa que hacía mucho que no veía.

- Se disculpo – fue la simple respuesta de Harry mientras comenzaba a ordenar el papeleo que tenía frente a él.

- Oh... – murmuro Ron pensativo - ¿Y que le dijiste? – pregunto sin poder contenerse. Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Creo que eso es obvio, Ron – le dijo con frialdad para después dirigirle una tierna sonrisa a su amigo. Ron frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Estas molesto, Ron? – le pregunto Harry queriendo saber que era esa expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo.

- ¡No! – se apresuro a responder el aludido sintiéndose apenado por su comportamiento – Yo te lo dije amigo, si estar con el hurón te hace feliz, yo no me opondré a que lo seas, pero supongo que ahora tengo que hablar con ese hurón muy seriamente – se encogió de hombros sonriéndole.

- Gracias Ron – le dijo Harry sonriéndole contento.

- Lo único que queremos es que seas feliz Harry – le aseguro Hermione.

- Lo se – respondió Harry sonriéndoles.

* * *

- ¡Ey¡Hurón! – Draco se detuvo y se volvió con el ceño fruncido para encarar al pelirrojo que corría hacia él.

- Soy Malfoy aun que tengas que usar un poco ese diminuto cerebro que tienes, Weasley – le respondió con frialdad.

- No me interesa, hurón – le respondió Ron sin darle importancia y mirándole con seriedad, cosa rara en el pelirrojo y que solo podía significar una cosa: Fuera lo que fuera, hablaría muy en serio – Escucha, se que te disculpaste con Harry y nuevamente vuelven a estar juntos... –

- ¿Acaso vienes a decirme que le deje en paz? – pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva, no tenía pensado separarse nuevamente de harry – Por que si es así, desde ya te digo que.. –

- No vengo a decirte nada de eso Malfoy – le corto Ron sin inmutarse ante el tono del rubio – Soy conciente de lo mucho que Harry te quiere, y aun cuando no te soporto, jamás intentaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión por que se que para él estar lejos de ti es como la muerte, y jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarlo de esa forma, pero vine a advertirte algo Malfoy, si vuelves a lastimarlo de esa forma, cuando acabe contigo no habrá quien te reconozca en este mundo ni en ningún otro¿Entiendes? –

- No es necesario que me amenaces Weasley, no pienso lastimar a Harry nunca mas – le respondió acicateado por la amenaza del pelirrojo, pero comprendiendo que éste solamente se preocupaba por su amigo.

- Eso espero – fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse.

* * *

Harry cerro los ojos dejando que el cansancio lo fuera adentrando a la tranquilidad del seño que aquellos brazos que le rodeaban le ofrecían.

- Te quiero, Harry – le murmuro Draco al oído.

- Yo también, Draco – le respondió sonriendo contento de tenerlo de nuevo junto a él.

_**FIN **_

* * *

Hola!

Bien, como ven, por fin termine el Finc... Se que estuvo algo cortito y la verdad acostumbro a escribir cosas mas largas, pero aqui solo queria enfocar la reconciliacion de la pareja... Tengo pensado usar la idea de este Finc en otro de Harry y Draco que tambien estoy escribiendo, y como estos dos bombones ya se reconciliaron, creo que puedo dar por terminado esto... Espero les halla gustado n.n


End file.
